Current portable soccer nets support the netting using only vertical or almost vertical flexible fiberglass poles attached to a generally U- or V-shaped base support. The fiberglass poles are flexible, and do not keep the front top edge of the net pulled tightly across the span of the goal mouth, especially for soccer goals that have a width of six feet or larger. Nets with larger goal, pockets generally include additional rear posts to hold up the back portion of the netting material to create a pocket.
Within the current group of portable goals available on the market today several problems exist. The first problem is the sagging of the top cross bar which is made of fabric suspended between vertical posts over the top center of the goal. The second problem is the difficulty of set up. The third problem is that the portable goals do not replicate a real soccer goal as they do not form a proper “pocket” with a depth from the goal opening without adding extra vertical posts, which increase set up time and materials used to manufacture the goal. The fourth problem is lack of stability of prior portable goal nets, which tend to have more weight to the rear of the goal frame structure and thus are susceptible to movement and overturning when balls are kicked with greater force into the goal. Accordingly, improvements to portable soccer goals continue to be sought.